


Nasgor Jamur

by Lady_Bellatrix



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Challenge Dialog Bahasa Daerah, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Bellatrix/pseuds/Lady_Bellatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Menghabiskan pagi berdua dengan kekasih memang menyenangkan. Tunggu! Di Time Vortex tak ada pagi. Yah, tak apalah, tetap menyenangkan. Apalagi ditambah dengan memasak berdua. Untuk Challenge Dialog Bahasa Daerah. Mengandung dialog Bahasa Jawa. Dialog berbahasa Indonesia di bab dua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bahasa Jawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _Disclaimer:_** _Copyright_ Doctor Who ada pada BBC. Tulisan ini hanyalah _fanfiction_ belaka, tidak dimaksudkan untuk dikelirukan dengan karya asli ataupun memperburuk citra karya asli atau orang-orang yang terlibat di dalamnya serta tidak dimaksudkan untuk memperoleh keuntungan komersial.
> 
> Ditulis dalam rangka mengikuti Challenge Dialog Bahasa Daerah.

“Mmm … Jack …,” The Doctor bergumam dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Jack. Mereka masih terbaring berdua di tempat tidurnya di dalam TARDIS.

“ _Iya, piye Doctor?_ ” tanya Jack sambil membelai-belai rambut The Doctor.

“ _Ra papa._ ”

“ _Halah, nek pengen ndhusel terus dikeloni mbok ya ngomong wae,_ ” kata Jack mempererat pelukannya.

“ _Kowe ki …._ ”

“ _Piye? Arep cerita?_ ”

“ _Mmm … ra ana apa-apa sakjane. Mung … aku seneng._ ”

“ _Seneng apa?_ ” Jack mulai memakai nada suaranya yang menggoda lagi.

The Doctor memukul main-main punggung Jack, “ _Mesthi senenganmu lak nggombal terus ngejak ngomongke sing ora-ora!_ ”

“ _Aku pengene ngomongke sing iya-iya kok._ ”

“Jaaack!”

“ _Iya, iya,_ ” Jack membelai-belai lagi punggung The Doctor.

“ _Aku males tangi …._ ”

“ _Ya ra usah tangi. Tak kancani,_ ” kata Jack dengan lembut.

“ _Rasane pengen turu meneh …. Biasane aku arang turu._ ”

“ _Turua meneh wae ra papa. Lak ora arep nang ngendi-ngendi ta? Biasane mloya-mlayu rana-rene terus, saiki lerena wae,_ ” Jack mengubah posisi tidurnya jadi terlentang. “ _Kene, bantalan dhadhaku wae._ ”

The Doctor menyesuaikan posisi tidurnya menjadi tengkurap berbantal dada Jack. Dia memejamkan mata, merasakan tangan Jack terlingkar memeluknya.

***O***

The Doctor membuka matanya pelan-pelan, dia tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan Jack di dekatnya, pun tak ada kehangatan Jack yang tadinya melingkupinya.

“Jack?” The Doctor mencari berkeliling dengan pandangan matanya. Jack tidak ada di kamar. The Doctor turun dari tempat tidur, berniat mencari Jack. Baru selangkah dua langkah, Jack muncul di ambang pintu sambil membawa dua mug.

“ _Tak gawekke teh. Earl grey, ora nganggo gula, karo nganggo jeruk sithik,_ ” Jack mengulurkan mug berisi teh kepada The Doctor. Jack meneguk kopinya.

The Doctor duduk di tempat tidur lagi, dan menepuk-nepuk kasur di sampingnya, “ _Lungguhen kene._ ”

Jack memenuhi permintaannya dengan senang hati. Dia langsung duduk di sebelah The Doctor. Jack tersenyum dan menyenggol iseng bahu the Doctor dengan bahunya. The Doctor balas tersenyum.

“ _Pengen sarapan apa?_ ” tanya The Doctor. “ _Eh, kudune istilahe ora sarapan ya, iki nang Time Vortex, ra ana esuk, ra ana awan, ra ana bengi._ ”

“ _Lagi ra nduwe ide aku. Sak anane wae,_ ” Jack meneguk kopinya yang tinggal sedikit.

“ _Ayo masak bareng wae!_ ” The Doctor menghabiskan tehnya dalam satu tegukan.

***O***

The Doctor membuka penghangat nasi di sudut dapur TARDIS, “ _Segane isih ana, cukup kanggo wong loro. Sega goreng wae!_ ” kata The Doctor dengan gembira.

“ _Sega goreng karo apa sak liyane ndhog?_ ”

“ _Ngko sik, tak inguke ndhisik,_ ” kata The Doctor sambil membuka pintu kulkas. Dia melongok ke dalam kulkas, “ _Ana jamur. Sega goreng jamur!_ ” The Doctor pun mengambil segenggam besar jamur dan mengeluarkannya dari kulkas, menaruhnya di meja dapur. Lalu dia mengeluarkan mangkok plastik, menaruh jamurnya di mangkok dan mencuci jamur-jamur itu. Dia menengok ke arah Jack, “ _Tulung jupukke bawang papat, brambang telu._ ”

“Beres Doctor!” jack pun segera mengambil bahan-bahan yang diminta The Doctor.

The Doctor sedang mengiris-iris tipis jamur yang akan mereka masak saat Jack membawa bawang putih dan bawang merahnya ke meja dapur. “ _Tulung bawang karo brambange dikocek, terus dikumbah,_ ” minta The Doctor. Lalu dia mengeluarkan cobek dari dalam lemari, menaruhnya di atas meja.

Jack menggeprek bawang dan bawang merahnya dengan bagian datar pisau lalu mengupas kulitnya. Dicucinya bahan-bahan itu di bawah air keran yang mengalir. “Perlu apa maneh?” tanyanya pada The Doctor yang sedang membawa dua buah telur berukuran cukup besar dari kulkas.

“ _Lombok rawit sing abang loro._ ”

“Iya, _chef_!” Jack pun segera berjalan ke arah kulkas dan mengambil dua buah cabai rawit merah, membuang batangnya dan mencucinya dengan air keran. Dia pun lalu menaruh cabainya di cobek yang sudah berisi bawang putih dan bawang merah.

The Doctor sudah selesai mengocok dua telur dengan sedikit garam. Dia lalu beralih ke cobek, menaburkan sedikit garam di bumbu-bumbu yang akan dihaluskannya dan mulai mengulek. “ _Jack, tulung wajane dipanaske._ ”

“Oke!” Jack segera saja menaruh wajan datar berpelapis anti lengket di atas kompor dan menyalakan api kompornya, lalu menuang sedikit minyak goreng ke wajan.

Tidak berapa lama, minyak gorengnyapun sudah panas. The Doctor mengambil sutil kayu lalu mengambil telur kocok dan membuat orang-arik telur. Begitu orak-arik telurnya matang, dia menyisihkan telur orak ariknya ke pojokan wajan dan menyendok bumbu nasi goreng dan menuangnya ke wajan. Langsunglah dia menumis bumbu, yang tak lama sudah mengeluarkan bau harum.

“ _Jack, tulung jamure._ ”

Jack menuang jamur di mangkok ke wajan. The Doctor meneruskan menumis jamurnya sampai matang. Lalu dia menyambar botol kecap asin dan menambahkan kecap asin dalam tumisannya. “ _Saiki segane,_ ” katanya pada Jack.

Jack pun mengulukan piring berisi nasi yang tadi sudah dipersiapkan The Doctor. The Doctor memasukkan nasinya ke wajan dengan hati-hati agar tidak tercecer. Dia mengaduk nasi gorengnya sampai bumbunya.

“ _Kasinen ora? Apa anyep?_ ” tanya The Doctor pada Jack yang sedang mencicipi nasi gorengnya.

“ _Nek kasinen jarene pengen rabi._ ”

“ _Wis kebelet rabi ro aku Jack?_ ”

“ _Ngaramu?_ ”

“ _Wis, saiki sega gorenge kasinen ora? Anyep ora?_ ”

“Pas kok,” Jack lalu menata piring, sendok, garpu, serta toples berisi kerupuk bawang dan bawang merah goreng di nampan. The Doctor membagi dua nasi gorengnya ke kedua piring dan Jack dengan sigap membawa nampan itu ke ruang duduk.

***O***

Jack dan the Doctor duduk berdua di sofa, menyangga piring berisi nasi goreng lengkap dengan bawang merah goreng dan kerupuk bawang warna-warni.

“ _Doctor, sega gorenge enak tenan. Kene tak dulang. Aaaaaaa …._ ”

The Doctor menerima suapan Jack dengan senang hati, ” _Dulang-dulangan wae sisan,_ ” katanya sambil ganti menyuapi Jack dengan gembira.

“ _Nek didulang ki memang dadi tambah enak,_ ” kata Jack dengan senyum jahilnya.

Muka The Doctor jadi sedikit merona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialog bahasa Indonesia ada di bab berikutnya.


	2. Bahasa Indonesia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _Disclaimer:_** _Copyright_ Doctor Who ada pada BBC. Tulisan ini hanyalah _fanfiction_ belaka, tidak dimaksudkan untuk dikelirukan dengan karya asli ataupun memperburuk citra karya asli atau orang-orang yang terlibat di dalamnya serta tidak dimaksudkan untuk memperoleh keuntungan komersial. 
> 
> Ditulis dalam rangka mengikuti Challenge Dialog Bahasa Daerah.

“Mmm … Jack …,” The Doctor bergumam dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Jack. Mereka masih terbaring berdua di tempat tidurnya di dalam TARDIS.

“Iya, gimana Doctor?” tanya Jack sambil membelai-belai rambut The Doctor.

“Nggak ‘pa-‘pa.”

“Halah, kalau pingin _ndhusel_ terus dikeloni mbok ya ngomong saja,” kata Jack mempererat pelukannya.

“Kau ini ….”

“Gimana? Mau cerita?”

“Mmm … nggak ada apa-apa sebetulnya. Hanya saja … aku senang.”

“Senang apa?” Jack mulai memakai nada suaranya yang menggoda lagi.

The Doctor memukul main-main punggung Jack, “Pasti kebiasaanmu menggombal terus mengajak ngobrol yang tidak-tidak!”

“Aku inginnya ngomongin yang iya-iya kok.”

“Jaaack!”

“Iya, iya,” Jack membelai-belai lagi punggung The Doctor.

“Aku males bangun ….”

“Ya tak usah bangun. Kutemani,” kata Jack dengan lembut.

“Rasannya ingin tidur lagi…. Biasanya aku jarang tidur.”

“Tidurlah lagi nggak ‘pa-‘pa. Tidak mau ke mana-mana kan? Biasanya lari-lari ke sana-sini terus, sekarang istirahatlah saja,” Jack mengubah posisi tidurnya jadi terlentang. “Sini, bantalan dadaku saja.”

The Doctor menyesuaikan posisi tidurnya menjadi tengkurap berbantal dada Jack. Dia memejamkan mata, merasakan tangan Jack terlingkar memeluknya.

***O***

The Doctor membuka matanya pelan-pelan, dia tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan Jack di dekatnya, pun tak ada kehangatan Jack yang tadinya melingkupinya.

“Jack?” The Doctor mencari berkeliling dengan pandangan matanya. Jack tidak ada di kamar. The Doctor turun dari tempat tidur, berniat mencari Jack. Baru selangkah dua langkah, Jack muncul di ambang pintu sambil membawa dua mug.

“Kubuatkan teh. Earl grey, tanpa gula, dan pakai jeruk sedikit,” Jack mengulurkan mug berisi teh kepada The Doctor. Jack meneguk kopinya.

The Doctor duduk di tempat tidur lagi, dan menepuk-nepuk kasur di sampingnya, “Duduklah sini.”

Jack memenuhi permintaannya dengan senang hati. Dia langsung duduk di sebelah The Doctor. Jack tersenyum dan menyenggol iseng bahu the Doctor dengan bahunya. The Doctor balas tersenyum.

“Pingin sarapan apa?” tanya The Doctor. “Eh, harusnya istilahnya bukan sarapan ya, ini di Time Vortex, tak ada pagi, tak ada siang, tak ada malam.”

“Sedang tak punya ide aku. Seadanya saja,” Jack meneguk kopinya yang tinggal sedikit.

“Ayo masak bareng saja!” The Doctor menghabiskan tehnya dalam satu tegukan.

***O***

The Doctor membuka penghangat nasi di sudut dapur TARDIS, “Nasinya masih ada, cukup untuk berdua. Nasi goreng saja!!” kata The Doctor dengan gembira.

“Nasi goreng dengan apa selain telur?”

“Bentar, kulihat dulu,” kata The Doctor sambil membuka pintu kulkas. Dia melongok ke dalam kulkas, “Ada jamur. Nasi goreng jamur!” The Doctor pun mengambil segenggam besar jamur dan mengeluarkannya dari kulkas, menaruhnya di meja dapur. Lalu dia mengeluarkan mangkok plastik, menaruh jamurnya di mangkok dan mencuci jamur-jamur itu. Dia menengok ke arah Jack, “Tolong ambilkan bawang putih empat, bawang merah tiga.”

“Beres Doctor!” jack pun segera mengambil bahan-bahan yang diminta The Doctor.

The Doctor sedang mengiris-iris tipis jamur yang akan mereka masak saat Jack membawa bawang putih dan bawang merahnya ke meja dapur. “Tolong bawang putih dan bawang merahnya dikupas lalu dicuci,” minta The Doctor. Lalu dia mengeluarkan cobek dari dalam lemari, menaruhnya di atas meja.

Jack menggeprek bawang dan bawang merahnya dengan bagian datar pisau lalu mengupas kulitnya. Dicucinya bahan-bahan itu di bawah air keran yang mengalir. “Perlu apa lagi?” tanyanya pada The Doctor yang sedang membawa dua buah telur berukuran cukup besar dari kulkas.

“Cabai rawit yang merah dua.”

“Iya, chef!” Jack pun segera berjalan ke arah kulkas dan mengambil dua buah cabai rawit merah, membuang batangnya dan mencucinya dengan air keran. Dia pun lalu menaruh cabainya di cobek yang sudah berisi bawang putih dan bawang merah.

The Doctor sudah selesai mengocok dua telur dengan sedikit garam. Dia lalu beralih ke cobek, menaburkan sedikit garam di bumbu-bumbu yang akan dihaluskannya dan mulai mengulek. “Jack, tolong panaskan wajannya.”

“Oke!” Jack segera saja menaruh wajan datar berpelapis anti lengket di atas kompor dan menyalakan api kompornya, lalu menuang sedikit minyak goreng ke wajan.

Tidak berapa lama, minyak gorengnyapun sudah panas. The Doctor mengambil sutil kayu lalu mengambil telur kocok dan membuat orang-arik telur. Begitu orak-arik telurnya matang, dia menyisihkan telur orak ariknya ke pojokan wajan dan menyendok bumbu nasi goreng dan menuangnya ke wajan. Langsunglah dia menumis bumbu, yang tak lama sudah mengeluarkan bau harum.

“Jack, tolong jamurnya.”

Jack menuang jamur di mangkok ke wajan. The Doctor meneruskan menumis jamurnya sampai matang. Lalu dia menyambar botol kecap asin dan menambahkan kecap asin dalam tumisannya. “Sekarang nasinya,” katanya pada Jack.

Jack pun mengulukan piring berisi nasi yang tadi sudah dipersiapkan The Doctor. The Doctor memasukkan nasinya ke wajan dengan hati-hati agar tidak tercecer. Dia mengaduk nasi gorengnya sampai bumbunya.

“Terlalu asin tidak? Apa hambar?” tanya The Doctor pada Jack yang sedang mencicipi nasi gorengnya.

“Kalau keasinan katanya pingin kawin.”

“Sudah kebelet menikah denganku?”

“Menurutmu?”

“Sudah, sekarang nasi gorengnya keasinan tidak? Hambar tidak?”

“Pas kok,” Jack lalu menata piring, sendok, garpu, serta toples berisi kerupuk bawang dan bawang merah goreng di nampan. The Doctor membagi dua nasi gorengnya ke kedua piring dan Jack dengan sigap membawa nampan itu ke ruang duduk.

***O***

Jack dan the Doctor duduk berdua di sofa, menyangga piring berisi nasi goreng lengkap dengan bawang merah goreng dan kerupuk bawang warna-warni.

“Doctor, sini kusuapi. Aaaaaaa ….”

The Doctor menerima suapan Jack dengan senang hati, ”Suap-suapan saja sekalian,” katanya sambil ganti menyuapi Jack dengan gembira.

“Kalau disuapi memang jadi tambah enak,” kata Jack dengan senyum jahilnya.

Muka The Doctor jadi sedikit merona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oke. Selesai. _Sakjane bingung aku._ Mau bikin entri buat challenge ini, tapi syaratnya nggak boleh angst, tragedi, atau H/C. Rate mentok di T pula. Waduh. Akhinya ada sumbangan ide dari Ambu , mereka masak berdua saja. Ya udah, jadinya ini.
> 
> Ngomong-ngomong, bahasa Indonesianya _ndhusel apa?_


End file.
